


Deceiving Appearances

by Mysticeyes2987



Series: Star Wars AU [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soundtrack: “The Force Theme” - John Williams</p>
    </blockquote>





	Deceiving Appearances

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: “The Force Theme” - John Williams

"Maybe if you override the hyper drive you can….” Billy’s words stopped as he noticed Teddy staring at him. “What?”

“Forgive me Master Jedi. But no one knows Nubian ships like Nubians do.” Teddy teased softly, a grin tugging at his lips. An embarrassed patch of color flashed across Billy’s face as he looked back at the small machine before them. In trying to escape the world of Malistar, their ship had been damaged. And they were now stuck on Aridus until the ship was repaired. It was isolated enough that Tommy could recover and neither of them could worry about being found.

“I was only trying to help. My brother and I share a strong dislike for being idle.” Teddy's smile widened as he gestured over to the tool box a few feet away.

“Then if you would be so kind as to hand the wrench sitting there at the top.” Billy’s hand rose and the tool floated over to him before he realized what he was doing. His blush deepened as he handed the tool to the blond before continuing to watch him. “Have you always wanted to be a Jedi?” Teddy asked as he worked, the small clicking of the wrench being the only sound to break the silence. Billy shrugged slightly.

“I guess. Tommy and I have been in training as far back as I can remember. It’s sort of a family tradition.” He stated softly, having never really thought about it before. Would he have chosen otherwise if the counsel hadn’t found them first? He couldn’t honestly say that he knew.

“You don’t sound too convinced.” Teddy stated as he straightened and looked over to the brunette. Billy shrugged slightly.

“Well I mean, the counsel found us early, as they usually do. I think Tommy and I were four? Or five when the training started. Tommy was excited because every kid at one point in time wants to be a Jedi knight.” He added with a smile. “But it’s difficult. The training itself takes time, but the life that you are forced to live……Tom and I didn’t understand what it meant when we first took the oath, but now that we’re older, it’s…” he paused and the corners of his lips twitched slightly as he looked up at Teddy. “It’s difficult.”

“I find that hard to believe.” Teddy’s brows drew together in confusion, turning to give Billy his entire attention as he wiped his hands on a cloth. “You have special powers, you are able to travel all over the known galaxy, and you have a sword that can literally cut through anything. How is that difficult?”

“It’s not the missions or the training that’s difficult. With time and practice those become more of an instinct. It’s the life style.” Billy stated looked away for a moment, wanting to make sure there were no others to hear.

“ ‘Jedi are the guardians of peace in the galaxy. They use their powers to defend and protect. They protect all life in any form, and serve others rather than ruling over them for the good of the galaxy.’” He quoted softly, looking down at the machine before them. “Jedi use the force for knowledge and defense, never for aggression or gain. It’s always in self defense to protect others. They put the needs of others, of the community before the needs of individuals or even themselves.” He paused taking a deep breath, releasing it slowly.

“A Jedi does not marry or form attachments.” He couldn’t keep the strain from his voice, knowing that now, especially now that this was one rule that Billy was finding it harder and harder to keep. “Along with the oath that we swear by to enter the Jedi order we must also take an oath of Celibacy.” The silence was heavy after he finished speaking, and he couldn’t look over at Teddy.

Teddy's eyes widened as the odd actions Billy had been displaying recently suddenly made sense. He couldn’t deny part of him was hurt. He had grown quite fond of the Master Jedi, but to know that it was part of the code in which he lived that blatantly said that they couldn’t be together…..that thought hurt more than it should have.

“But you and your brother……” He stated softly, avoiding the real topic he wanted to discuss for now. “They’ve allowed the bond between you and Master Tommy to exist.”

“Because they have to.” A sarcastic smile flashed upon Billy’s lips as he looked up at Teddy. “It’s.....complicated. Because Tommy and I are of one birth. It makes it difficult for one to operate without the other. Twin Jedi are rare enough, but because of our family line and history, Tommy and I have the ability to speak to each other telepathically through the force. We share thoughts and feelings, both emotional and physical. ” Billy looked down again.

“When we were eight, the Council had tried to cut that bond, to cut off the link that connected our minds together. They had told Tommy but not me. They figured that it would be easier if Tommy suddenly just shut it off and I didn’t know. Master Yoda knew about it, but didn’t know exactly when they were planning on starting.”  He sighed “And so when Tommy cut off the link, I was in saber training. It was like right in the middle of the battle; I was suddenly deaf and blind. It completely threw me off, I nearly impaled myself on my light saber, but I was able to throw it away in time. Master Yoda’s still nicked my side.” Teddy winced at the mental image, causing Billy to smile slightly.

“So the Counsel never tried again and Tommy swore he would never let them try again.” There was a moment of silence before Teddy sighed. He had never imagined how hard the Jedi life was. And now that he knew he couldn’t stop his heart from going out to the two.  After a moment, he turned back to the machine, more to hide his face and keep his hands busy than any real need to fix the machine before him. He was almost finished anyway.

  
"I think that it's admirable for Jedi to try and be that selfless. But I also think it's unfortunate, because that love....those feeling are what make you human. It's a part of you. It’s not something that can be wished away or ignored. Even if you try to do so, even if it's for the good of others, they are still there." He stood and frowned at the machine before him. "You say that Jedi need to love all things, but not form attachments. In my opinion, I believe that attachments can make you stronger. That they can help focus the mind and aid in your strength to protect those that need protecting." Billy stared at him, in shock, having never really thought about that before. There was a moment of silence before Teddy shrugged.   
  
"But what do I know? I'm just a Senator's Aid." His smile was soft as he reached over to grab the towel again, the side of his hand brushing Billy's. Both jumped back as a shock jolted up both their arms. Billy smiled slightly as Teddy chuckled nervously. "Sorry bout that." Billy nodded before falling serious again.   
  
"It's alright." His gaze met Teddy's for a moment. "And you are more than just a Senator's Aid."  
 **  
**


End file.
